


White

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Swap Theory, White doesn't believe in Rose Quartz for a second, White has big plans for Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: White Diamond had seen many things in her time, but nothing could compare to Her little Starlight. Not that she couldn't handle her, of course.After all, She had everything under Her control.





	White

She looked down at Pink, a Diamond so much smaller than Herself in terms of both power and actual size. It was a shame, really, but it was simply the way things were. Pink was lesser than Her, lesser than Blue and Yellow, regardless of her attempts to prove otherwise. Either way, White let "Teardrops" and "Lightning Bolt" handle Starlight’s temper tantrums while She thought up great big plans for Her younger counterpart.

 

White was getting old. Not in the physical sense— Gems were immortal of course —but after billions of years, existence became rather...tiring on the mind. White desired nothing more than a long rest, and Pink was going to make quite the replacement.

 

She had foreseen that Pink would want a colony of her own, but thought those wishes would fade away eventually. A Pearl was commissioned for Pink, with hopes that owning something at all would be enough. Predictably, Pink utterly failed at Pearl ownership, somehow giving it the idea that it  _ shouldn’t  _ do what her Diamond wanted. The poor thing’s programming went wild, and she had to be taken into Her care to be reprogrammed. Her own Pearl would be given to Pink, a much more sensible, logical choice.

 

Eventually, White gave them the greenlight to give Pink a colony. A learning experience it would be, and She wasn’t surprised when it turned out Pink couldn’t handle it. The Earth was a distraction, nothing more. A toy Starlight so desperately wanted but didn’t want the moment she got it.

 

But then something surprising happened. A new Gem, a  _ Rose Quartz,  _ formed a rebellion against Pink on Earth. White did not enjoy surprises. She also found it odd that She had never heard of Rose Quartzes before this. It seemed to be very suspicious, and Her suspicions were confirmed when She recognized someone from the descriptions of this  _ Rose Quartz. _ She had a Pearl with her. One with a forehead gem and a white complexion. That’s when the truth hit Her.

 

“Clever Starlight,” She muttered to herself.

 

The stubborn little Diamond had fooled everyone into believing her silly little act, rebelling against herself. It was nothing more than yet another game Pink was playing. A thousand years was nothing as far as She was concerned; Her plans for Pink would simply have to be postponed.

 

Then She got news that Pink had been “shattered.” She almost wanted to laugh. Of  _ course  _ she was shattered. It was the perfect crime. Start a rebellion against yourself, then kill yourself to cover your tracks! Too bad Starlight didn’t know about the Diamonds’ combined power, or else the whole charade might have worked.

 

But rather than obliterate every single Gem on the planet, White had another idea. Pink would have to be taught a lesson. She would survive, surrounded by corrupted, monstrous former Gems. That would scare her back into submission, White figured. She could tolerate one rebellion, but future ones would be intolerable, frankly.

 

Eventually, Starlight would come crawling back to her, head between her knees.

 

And White would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> White is terrifying but I love her so. And we've only seen, like, 30 seconds of her.
> 
> To quote Harland Dante: "Hi God... I like your shoes."
> 
> (pleaselettherebeanannouncementatLACCineedmoresubadly)


End file.
